Prison
by xxYaoiPrincessxx
Summary: After being sent to jail for blowing up Tokyo Tower, Deidara is sent to prison where he shares a cell with Itachi. Did I forget to mention Itachi has a thing for blondes? Rated M to be safe


_Chapter One_

It was a typical Friday night in Tokyo. The streets were filled with vehicles and flashing lights. Young teenage girls were out clubbing and getting knocked up. Typical. Friday. Night. None of the residents of Tokyo could guess that something big was going to happen that night.

A certain blonde stood in the shadows of a large building, staring at the base of the Tokyo Tower. He had several companions with him, though he didn't know the names of any of them. That was how it worked. It was too much of a risk to give out names. Most terrorist groups wouldn't think about keeping names a secret. This group was lead by Deidara.

"When?" one of the most recent members asked. Deidara glanced at her. Hanabi Hyuga. Why had he even let her join? Who wouldn't recognize the heiress to the Hyuga family? Deidara shook his head to clear his mind and focus on the question. The blonde pointed at a small group of people passing by.

"As soon as they are gone, un," he replied, his voice barely over a whisper. It would be terrible if they were seen. Another one of the newest three members laughed, earning a scowl from Deidara.

"What does it matter if afew dumb drunks get killed?" the woman asked loudly, obviously way too confident in being able to get the job done. Confidence was not a good thing for terrorist acts. This woman was also extremely easy to recognize. Kurenai Yuhi. An overly famous model.

"Two reasons for that, un," Deidara said through clenched teeth. These people were such idiots. "One; We are not doing this to hurt anyone and therefore nobody is to be hurt, un. Got it?" Kurenai nodded. "Good. Second; If you want to keep your reputation up in modeling then you would do best not to get caught, un. Something that can and will happen if they survive the collapse and see you, un." Kurenai paled at the fact that Deidara obviously knew who she was. _Good,_ he thought angrily. _Best to teach her to try and disguise herself a bit._

Nobody spoke for a long moment. Then one of the senior members returned from scouting out the area.

"No people will get crushed if we blow it up right now," the dark haired boy informed Deidara. The blonde nodded and pressed down on a large red button on a black box. Sure it was a typical movie-like thing to use to set off the explosion but it worked like a charm.

The explosion started at the top of the tower. Earlier Deidara had explained that starting the explosion at the top decreased the chances of the tower falling over and crushing people and buildings alike. So the explosives were planted at the top of the tower and worked their way down.

"Let's leave now!" an optimistic blonde boy-child whispered loudly. Everybody nodded and ran. Everybody except for Deidara. Sirens sounded in the distance and still he did not move. Deidara stared at the explosion with tears in his eyes. Never before had his art been this beautiful. Never had so many people seen it from a distance. Never had it gone off so perfectly.

Police cars drove into the area at that moment. Deidara didn't notice them. Unfortunately, they noticed him. They also noticed the black box with the red button in his hands.

"Put your hands behind your head!" one of the officers said in his megaphone. Deidara didn't hear him. The officer signalled to two others to arrest him. They ran up to Deidara, armed and ready for if the blonde had any tricks up his sleeve.

He didn't.

Deidara was handcuffed and went with them without a fight. It didn't matter if he went to prison now. He had created his masterpiece.

__________________________________The next day....._______________________________

"Do you plead guilty to the charges?" the Judge asked Deidara. The blonde laughed at the Judge's words. As if his art could possibly be considered a terrorist bombing. As if his _masterpiece _could possibly be considered a terrorist bombing.

"I am guilty of nothing more than being an artist, un," Deidara replied with a grin. At this the jurisdiction exploded with rage.

"Did you not blow up Tokyo Tower last night at approximately three o'clock a.m.?" asked Tsunade, the one repressenting the jurisdiction. Now it was Neji Hyuga's, Deidara's lawer's, turn to explode.

"Objection!" he shouted.

"Overruled," the judge replied, his eyes staring fixedly on Tsunade. No doubt he was imagining her naked.

"Thank you your honor," Tsunade said politely with a tilt of her head. Deidara, being as relaxed as ever grinned at Tsunade. "Answer the question!" she snapped, trying to break his smile.

"Well first of all it was closer to two o'clock a.m., un," Deidara replied with a grin. Tsunade clenched and unclenched her fists at her sides. "Second of all, for all you know I could have just found that box on the ground and wondered what would happen if I pressed the red button, un." Of course, Tsunade had a reply ready to shoot back almost immediately.

"Did you or did you not know that the button would cause an explosion?" she fired. _Almost like a gun with those words,_ he thought with amusement.

"Yes I did know that the button would cause an explosion, un," he replied easily.

"Are you admitting to your crimes?" Tsunade asked with surprise. She was obviously not used to people admitting things so quickly. Deidara stood up quickly, his chair falling over. He had been able to handle it earlier when they had called his beautiful art a crime.... only barely though.

"Don't you dare call my art a crime once more, un!" Deidara shouted in Tsunade's face.

"Sit down!" the judge ordered. Deidara did so, but grudgingly.

"I rest my case your honor," Tsunade said with a polite bow. Deidara didn't listen or talk for the rest of the trial. He just sat in his chair, his arms crossed and looking like an angry child. Next thing he knew he was being taken to prison.


End file.
